


Bubble and Fire

by Velvet_Concrete



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ignorance to the world, M/M, Sleep, Wrote this in 40 minutes don't be to harsh please, ngl its 2am and I needed a serotonin boost so I wrote some soft Callum and Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Concrete/pseuds/Velvet_Concrete
Summary: A very short one shot of Callum waking first and appreciating Ben and them laying together.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Bubble and Fire

How on earth Callum thought he could actually ignore his feelings towards Ben is something that now, only within the past few days of long nights wrapped up in his arms, could he look back and sympatheticaly laugh at his ignorance. A pained laugh, tainted with secrect internal battles and constant reflections.

The deep, rythmic breathing beside him created a comforting backdrop for the volitile night of heavy wind and drenching rain.

He allowed his eyes to roam over the curves and scratches, evidence of an internal war that matched his own, of Ben's face, void in sleep of both the confidence and insecurity that Callum had the privilegde of seeing every single day. 

His hair was crumpled, swaying as Callum's fingers loosely carded through it, thumb tracing every coarse feature, savouring every dip and dent, embracing the softened scratches of lashes and brows compared to the smoothness of his lips. 

Only a handful of weeks ago, Callum had accepted the responsiblty and pressures of marrying Whitney and now, as he sunk deeper into Ben's side, he acknowledged what he had wrestled with for so long. That he could breathe cleanly, no longer drenched in guilt that grated his insides. That he could drift into sleep unafraid, aware of what the next day meant and how he could allow himself to feel throughout it.

For so long, the mere thought of giving in and delving into the pit of what he desperately wanted had been shovelled deep down. Now, each moment felt like fire which no longer lapped at his feet, ready to douse him in agony but a fire that lit his way, melting down barries and illuminating each step and possible conflict.

"You do know it's weird to stare while I'm sleeping, right?" Came a grumbled sigh, juxtaposed with a sleepy smile from Ben, whose unfocused eyes now glistened right into his own, radiating peacefulness which Callum reflected.

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it" he responded, an annoying burning tinge creeping into his cheeks. Ben's own hand was now stroking his cheek, yet again grounding him.

The silence they fell into as the room began to brighten as birds began to caw outside helped sustain their bubble, only theirs, impenetrable and frozen for as long as they wanted. 

Each breath was unconsciously synchronised, tingling Ben's neck as Callum tucked into him, his leg entwining with his, bed sheets a garbled mess. 

Neither wanted their time to end, content with avoiding all meetings and responsibilities. However, by the third round of the blaring alarm, Callum begrudgingly dropped his hand, pressing a lingering kiss to Ben's forehead, ignoring the whine Ben emitted.

Despite Ben's fleeting comments of "Just ignore it" and "Tell them you're finally getting secrets about the big, bad Mitchell empire" which did produce a slight scowl and chuckle from each retrospectively, the two finally left their world, ready to live, only briefly, in everyone else's, until night came around again and they locked the door to everyone else and returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second thing I've ever wrote and, as it says in the tags, it is 2am and I felt down so I wrote this. 
> 
> Apologies for how short it is just wanted to create something.
> 
> Please let me know where I've made mistakes and I hope you liked it
> 
> Twitter: Velvet_Concrete


End file.
